Beautiful Boyfriend
by No Going Back
Summary: Here I am, lying in the embrace of my beautiful boyfriend, Edward Cullen, basking in pure ecstasy while floating down from by far, the greatest high of my life… Mature. "First Time" story.


This my first story I've published on here. Sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes. I did not have a beta. I hope you like it. :)

*************

The living room is completely dark except for the few rays of light peaking their way through the curtains. In Forks, Washington, sun isn't completely alien; but it is rare, even in the prime of summer. Outside the air is hot, humid, and bright, resulting in having to confine Edward to the safety of indoors. I loved to see Edward glitter in the sun, but he didn't see the appeal in it like I did. He saw it as only one more reason why he was a monster deemed to go to hell; I saw it as only one more reason why he is the most beautiful man in the world.

Charlie had gone fishing with Billy Black for the day, so Edward and I had the house to ourselves. Sure, we could have gone to the Cullen's anytime, but going over there meant facing the constant teasing of Emmett regarding our large amount on unresolved sexual tension. And poor Jasper…Not only did he struggle with keeping away from me because he sometimes couldn't control the urge to suck my veins dry, but Edward and I made him so aroused with all the lust radiating from our bodies.

Outside a slight breeze rolled in causing the wind chime to rustle. The metal sang, bringing me back to reality. I was nestled in Edward's arms, my head tilted back onto his left shoulder staring into his eyes, him stroking my arm with incredible tenderness. He accidentally brushed the side is my breast causing me to gasp, sucking in a large breath of musty air.

"Yes, love?" he questioned. His tone haughty; oh Edward, _you know exactly what you did_.

"Um, I'm just thirsty, that's all. I'll be right back," I choked out.

"Let me help you," he offered sweetly.

Edward's touch left me covered in a light layer of cold sweat. He lifted me up from his lap and laced his fingers into my mine, trailing behind me into the kitchen.

"What would you like?"

"Just a bottle of water, I'm kind of hot," I said softly. He placed the bottle into my clammy hands. I instantly put it up to my forehead to try and cool down.

We walked back into the living room and resumed watching the movie that was playing on the TV. It was a Disney movie, so very unrealistic; full of Princes and Princesses with "Happily Ever Afters." Edward could surely qualify as a Prince, but I was no _Princess_.

This time though, I didn't sit in Edward's lap, but I'm sure it would help me cool down. Hell, it probably wouldn't work. For all I knew, even the heat couldn't resist him. However, I was sure that if he touched me like that _one more time_, my insides would burst. I need him so bad, I can't wait any longer. Just the one simple touch had started to heat my core deep inside. _Mhmm…Edward…deep inside_.

"Bell-uh," Edward whined, startling me awake from my _very_ pleasant mini day-dream.

"Yeah?" I said a bit startled.

"Why don't you come closer and sit with me?"

"I can't tell you," I said sharply. The heat and the tension left me a bit crabby. Was I the only one all of this anxiety affected? Did it not bother Edward at all?

Edward grabbed me lightly by my waist and set me in his lap, straddling his thighs. I whined quietly, trying to climb off of his lap. I am doing to die. _Yup._

"Yes you can. Sometimes I get really frustrated not being able to read your thoughts, Bella," he cooed my name.

Gently, he kissed my lips. I kissed him back with everything I could offer, while still controlling my powerful emotions so he wouldn't pull away. He started to rub my sides with his firm hands while moving his lips to my jaw, then down to my collarbone, being cautious to avoid his teeth coming in contact with my delicate skin.

He left a wet trail of kisses and then blew his intoxicating breath over my skin, making me shiver with delight. _Oh. My. God._ I whimpered, bringing Edward's attention back to my face. He just smirked.

He began rubbing faster on my sides, trying to warm me by creating friction, obviously noticing the goose bumps on my arms. I gripped onto his shoulders in order to stay steady and keep from falling backwards off his lap; not that he would ever let that happen.

"Huuh-h," I moaned. Oh god. I'm sure he could feel my center becoming hotter and moister with every second; I _sure_ felt him hardening beneath me. I blushed at thought that _I_ did that to him. I ground my hips against his, attempting to withdraw a moan from deep within him.

"Gu-uh," he growled. "Bella."

Apparently, I ended up boosting his confidence a bit too, because he snaked his hands under my shirt. He continued that same sensual rubbing like he had done on the outside of my shirt, but this was _so_ much better.

Everything was magnified: The gentle touch of his porcelain skin, the love in his hands, his long slender fingers wrapping partially around my backside. Slowly, he worked his hands around to my front again and began rubbing my ribs, caressing the soft skin of my stomach. Edward let his fingers sweep along the edge of my bra and I moaned. Just as quick as everything had happened, everything stopped. He pulled his hands out from beneath my shirt and stretched his arms out along the back of the couch, sighing and shutting his eyes.

"No…"

"Bella, we can't do this. I could hurt you beyond repair. I love you too much to let that happen," he said staring straight into me, his eyes piercing my insides, heat traveling down to my center.

"I don't think you could, or would, ever hurt me," I simply stated, then ran my hands through his bronze hair, flashing him my best smile.

He sighed and then laced his fingers with mine and stood up, lifting me with him. He waited until my feet were firmly planted on the ground and then let go of me. He started stretching out the cramps in his muscles.

Of course he didn't need to, but he did it because it was a _human_ thing to do. The Cullen's just did stuff out of habit in order to blend in; mostly those things humans never think twice about doing, until they notice someone who doesn't do them, someone different that interests them. I guess that's why I trusted Edward with my life so much, because he seemed so naturally _human_ sometimes.

"Edward."

I think I might have caught him off guard. His head whipped around in my direction so fast it was a blur. He saw the determined look in my eyes and walked towards me, resting his forehead on mine, staring into my eyes.

"Why won't you make love to me? I know you love me, and I know you know I love you. Why can't you let me show you that – physically?" I questioned, one eyebrow arched for emphasis to try and effectively get my point across.

He didn't say anything. He just sighed and closed his eyes, sighing deeply.

"Do you not love me…?" I whispered, trailing off towards the end due to the look of disbelief across Edward's face.

That instant I knew it was below the belt, because that disbelief quickly turned into a cringe.

I hated to resort to guilt to get him to do what I want, but right now it felt like the only way to get to him, for him to understand how much I absolutely needed this. It hurt me to know that my stupid teenage hormones were the cause of pain to my beautiful angel.

I had no doubt that he would do anything to give me happiness and anything else I desired (besides physical love), and I had the nerve to be standing here, doing this. You're such an _ass_ I yelled at myself inside.

"Bella, you say some pretty absurd things sometimes, but I _never_ thought I'd hear you say _that_," he growled, keeping his emotions in check. "You even thinking _that_ was the reason why I won't make love to you is completely ridiculous! You know I love you. I wish you could understand where I'm coming from… I don't want to accidentally hurt you," he sounded completely broken, shattered inside. He lifted his head up from the resting position on mine and breathed in deeply.

Immediately after that breath, I felt his lips, hard on mine, kissing me more forceful than he ever has. I moaned into his mouth, parting my lips slightly. He took that as an opportunity to try something different, risky...

He wrapped his lips around my bottom lip and started sucking, passionate and eager, with an intensity I've never felt from him before. Don't get me wrong, I had no objection to Edward's fierceness, I was just a bit surprised – and very turned on.

"Edward," I panted, my breath engulfing his face.

"Bella, you smell so good. Your scent… Oh God, I need you too, right now," he grunted. He picked me up by my hips, uniting our pelvis areas. I again wrapped my legs around his waist.

Mmm. His erection felt so good. Rocking my hips allowed me to feel every inch of him. It was selfish; it could easily have been too much for Edward's control. I didn't care though. I was too caught up in the moment.

Right now, solely lust for Edward was controlling my thoughts and weakening my better judgment. But the next thing I knew, we were flying through the air and he was lying me down on my bed, straddling my hips causing us to sink into the plush mattress. Our tongues were dancing to the most passionate of rhythms…

Edward stopped and lifted his head up, taking an unneeded breath. "I love you Bella, I want this to be special. Are you positive you want this?"

"Of course, Edward," I purred, running my hands down his hard back, feeling his defined shoulder blades through the thin material of his creamy white button-up shirt.

He continued kissing me for a long time; kissing my jaw, nipping carefully at my earlobes, and making his way back to my mouth. I was thankful for that. The thing I loved most about Edward was his soft lips. I sighed when that familiar scent of his breath met my nose.

He stopped for a second and gave me a 'What?' look. I just chuckled and kissed his nose, a goofy grin plastered across his face, but failing to mask the lust apparent in his eyes.

I reached for the first button on his shirt. His hands came up and met mine at his collar.

_Crap._

But then he slowly let them slide down my arms and his face relaxed into a smile. I fumbled with the first few but then got the hang of it and they were all undone, letting his shirt hang open.

I ran my hands along his collarbone and up his neck and then down his stomach to his navel, lightly running the tips of my fingers over the surface of his skin. He let out a moan and brought my hands up to his shoulders to remove his shirt. He threw it across the room. I was stunned; paralyzed. I couldn't move. He was so gorgeous… I bit my bottom lip. Edward's hands moved to the hem of my shirt, his eyes traveled up to mine, asking for permission. I nodded and stuck my hands above my head. My top was gone instantly, flying across the room to land near Edward's discarded shirt.

I saw his eyes brighten, a spark of light shimmered in them and his lips curled into a devious grin. I sat up and he wrapped his arms around me to unhook my bra.

It was his favorite shade of blue, with soft intricate lace lining the edges. It dipped low in the front, but provided enough support to help show some nice cleavage, considering I didn't have much to work with in the first place. But Edward seemed pleased.

He took the clasps in either hand and began pulling it off of my body, caressing my arms, making the hair stand up. My bra was now lying beside my bed skirt and Edward's eyes were transfixed on my chest.

His head slowly descended and his eyes were unblinking. I took in a breath anticipating what would happen next. His tongue met one of my soft nipples. He wrapped his lips around it and sucked softly.

"Oohh," I moaned as Edward kept sucking, running his nose across the top swell of my breast, taking in my scent, committing it to memory.

Then he shifted slightly, over to my other nipple, doing the same thing. But this time he blew his icy cold breath onto my moist point, making it harden instantly, and causing me to moan his name, "Edwarddd!"

He grunted and shifted his pelvis creating a delicious feeling on my lower half. He kissed my collarbone and then moved his hands down to my hips, rubbing the bones jutting out over the top of my jeans.

He unbuttoned them and slid them down. I helped by kicking them the rest of the way off of my legs. I found his belly button and then followed the feathery light trail of bronze hairs down the perfectly shaped "V" muscle to the top of his jeans. I began to unbutton his pants, but Edward took over for me and had them off within a second.

He braced his hands on either side of my head and shifted his hips upward, causing his hardness to brush against my panties, sending my core into a frenzy of want.

"OH," I gasped.

He smiled and did it again, moaning himself this time.

"I love you so much, Bella," he purred.

"I love you too."

He kissed me; starting at my lips, down to my throat, the valley between my breasts, and then he applied one long lick all the way to below my belly button.

Edward's fingers followed and hooked onto my black panties. He had been gentle removing every other article of clothing, but not this one. He yanked it off so swift I felt nothing until his chilly breath hit my hot and juicy folds.

I bucked my hips violently upward, meeting Edward's sweet lips.

"Uhhh!" I gasped.

Shifting my legs so they were in a more comfortable position, he licked from my lips to the front of my sex, which held that beautiful bundle of nerves. He sucked on it with fierce passion, driving me crazy.

"Bella, you taste amazing," he said, his worlds laced with innocence and love.

I couldn't respond with anything other than a moan. My sweaty hands were clutching his shoulders, trying to hold still for Edward to continue his sweet ministrations on the most sensitive area of my body.

His tongue played with me for what seemed like forever, lapping up my juices and pushing his tongue inside me.

It was such a beautiful sensation. His tongue was so cold compared to the heat of me.

I knew Edward was enjoying himself because he kept grunting. His lips latched securely onto my clitoris and started nursing on me; that sent me over the edge. My legs started shaking and my eyes shut.

"Edward!" I screamed, grabbing onto his hair and pulling him harder into me.

Finally, my orgasm shot through my body, starting at my core and traveling all the way to my fingertips and down to my toes with that last bit of pressure he applied. It was sweet, and exceptional, and all because of Edward.

Caressing the inside of my thighs, he traveled up to my stomach and shifted his body upward, repositioning my legs so his eyes could meet mine.

He had a lovely smirk splashed across his beautiful face. He leaned down and kissed me. _He tasted salty._

Wait, no. That was me tasting myself on him. I growled deep within my ribcage, letting him know it turned me on and began sucking on his tongue.

I ran my tongue over his bottom teeth and I felt him snarl, reminding me of his growing erection pushing into my stomach, which suddenly became more firm.

I brought my legs up to his waist and hooked my toes into his boxers and started pushing them down. He lifted up his hips and they slid down the rest of the way until he kicked them off, landing on the floor at the foot of my bed.

_He _was so cold, and hard. Everything about him was beautiful. The mushroom shaped head poked me in the stomach, followed by a long, thick shaft, laced with venom-filled veins leading down to the base. Below were two beautifully shaped orbs.

I wanted to reach out and feel him, wrap my hand around his girth, just to know what it felt like.

Edward ran the tip through my juices, and then looked me in the eyes asking, "Are you ready for this, love?"

"Yes, I trust you Edward," I smiled, and kissed his lips.

He shifted his hips forward and pushed the head into me. I gasped at the amazing feeling it gave my whole body.

I knew there was still much more of him to go, but this sure felt like heaven. He entered farther in and soon his whole length was buried deep inside me, my walls tight around his thick member.

I'd heard other girls talk about their first time, and the pain that accompanied with it, but that never happened with Edward and me. It was pure pleasure. I wondered how I ever lived without Edward inside of me… How we waited so long for this intimacy.

"Am I hurting you? Are you comfortable?" he asked frantically. "Should I take it out?"

I shook my head 'No'.

"Please move, Edward," I said breathlessly. He began to pull out and then pushed back in slowly, emitting a sexy grunt.

"Ohh," I whimpered at the sensation. He felt so good moving inside me. My core was flaming, convulsing due to the incredible amount of pleasure I was feeling.

"Bella, y-you are so damn tight," he groaned, pulling out and pushing back in again. He arched his head backwards, letting out a fierce moan.

"Fa-aster, please."

He began moving faster, creating more friction, making me hotter; hotter than I ever thought was possible.

"Ohh, yes!" I said shakily. Edward was kissing me all over. My face, my neck, my chest – licking the perspiration off of my body.

Edward slipped his finger into my folds and started massaging my clit in the most amazing and pleasurable motion.

My insides began to stiffen, my walls tightening around Edward's member. I could feel him pulsing inside of me. He had to be close to his release.

I felt the waves approaching, waves of pure ecstasy, preparing to overtake my fragile body. I began to shake, and then came both of our releases. I felt his icy cum spurt out and hit my walls. Edward continued pumping in and out of me until our orgasms fully passed through our bodies, leaving us both drained.

"I love you, Bella," Edward said, his words dripping with passion and he kissed my lips.

He crawled off of me and lay down on his back pulling me to his chest. I buried my face into him, taking in his intoxicating scent, which now smelled a little like sex. I kissed his chest and trailed my hand down his stomach to his navel, circling it with my finger nail. He started purring, which made me smile.

Even though it was still hot and humid outside, I had my own cooling unit next to me which caused me to shiver. He grabbed me and pulled us under the comforter. He held me tight to him and started stroking my hair and giving me light kisses on the lips.

Here I am, lying in the embrace of my beautiful boyfriend, Edward Cullen, basking in pure ecstasy while floating down from by far, the greatest high of my life… _You are the luckiest girl in the world._

Edward's cell phone began ringing, making me jump.

His phone was in his pants pocket. He darted over there and back, getting back under the covers right away once he returned, leaving me feeling cold inside and alone for a split second. I saw the screen, it said Alice was calling.

"Ahh! Oh Edward, I knew you guys could do it! I'm so proud of you! You didn't hurt her at all, I knew you wouldn't! Hi Bella! How are you feeling?" the phone screamed at us.

Edward had the most serene look on his face, but I was wide-eyed in shock. In the background noise, I heard hoots and hollers which could only belong to one person: Emmett.

I immediately buried my face into Edward's chest again and right on cue, my cheeks filled with hot blood, making me turn red. "Bye, Alice," he said, and flipped the phone shut, hanging up on the carefree pixie.

"You're beautiful, love," Edward said passionately.

"You're pretty beautiful yourself too, you know…" I whispered, going in for more kisses.


End file.
